


Ill fated

by ScrambledOvariesOnToast



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Tommy is Oliver's brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrambledOvariesOnToast/pseuds/ScrambledOvariesOnToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all? Felicity Smoak. Born into royalty, the fairest lady of all the land and betrothed to power. Until it all crumbles to the ground. Desperate times call for desperate measures when your fate becomes ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It starts with thunder

**Author's Note:**

> So in this story Oliver, Tommy and Thea are siblings and children of Moira and Robert. I've made the age difference between Oliver and Felicity to be five years, sorry if it's wrong! I'm not an expert on courting and royal life in the middle ages so bear with me. This will have eventual adult content but in later chapters. I'll try to update often as I can but I'm unfortunately very busy and have been hesitant to begin this. I hope you enjoy anyway!

13 years prior...

 

Thunder bellowed across the hills, sending sharp cracks of lightning in its wake and the young prince lay ill in a mountain of blankets, his royal head supported by a thousand plush cushions. His hacking nearly surpassed the volume of the thunder as the kingdom prayed for their beloved prince.

“Thomas, please keep your eyes open darling, for your mother dear.” The queen sobbed into her sleeve as her little boy blinked drowsily.

There was a knock on the door, quiet and gentle. Moira knew who it was and quickly wiped away the few trickling tears as she went to open the door.

A young girl with milky skin and rosy cheeks stood nervously at the door, fumbling with the gold locket around her neck. She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted.

“Felicity, I’m afraid we can’t accept visitors my dear, he’s not at his best at the moment I’m afraid.”

“Is it bad? I need to see him your majesty, I’m his friend. He told me he’d be better by now in fact, he promised me.”

“I’m afraid not child, I can’t have you catching whatever my son has, your parents wouldn’t be pleased. Thomas sends his love to you my dear.” And with a gentle rub on the back, Moira left the girl outside and shut the door, going back to her precious boy’s bedside.

 

Oliver ran through the winding corridors and slid down the bannisters of the stairs to meet his mother at the foot of Tommy’s bedroom door.

“Oliver how many times have I told you not to slide down bannisters, it’s dangerous. I can’t have two sick boys.” 

Oliver ignored his mother and bounded into the room, scanning the room for Tommy and his eyes landed on him, swamped in cushions and fur blankets.

“Tommy!” The older boy shouted as his mother shushed him angrily, he ignored her yet again and raced to the seat beside his younger brother’s bedside.

“Mother told me you were getting better Tommy, what happened? I missed fencing with you! It’s boring with George; he only fences in a straight line.”

A weak cough interrupted him, and he was forcefully pulled back from his brother by a pair of strong hands, his father.

“Oliver, how many times! You mustn’t sit close to your brother, he may be contagious. Do you want to catch his illness?”

“No father.”

“Oliver, Thomas is quite ill, and you’re an intelligent boy you’ll have realised Thomas’ condition has been worsening. We have to prepare ourselves for the worst. Oliver, do you want to say anything to Thomas, before he goes to bed?”

“Father, I, Tommy’s going to be fine. You promi-“

“Oliver we all know promises can’t always be kept. “

“This is different! Father you can’t just give up on him! It’s Tommy!”

“Look at him Oliver, a sick child, pale as snow and struggling to keep his eyes open. He’s accepted his fate and we need to stop being so selfish and let him rest! Say goodbye to your brother Oliver.”

“Please, Father-“

“Goodbye. Oliver.”

Oliver walks to the bedside and takes Tommy’s hand, it’s cold and pale, so unlike the warm rosy cheeked boy that was his brother, his cornflower blue eyes now a dusty blue and glazed over with drowsiness. Tommy had died days ago.

“Tommy, I, I love you Tommy. I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you. I wanted to grow up with you Tommy, we could fence together and I’d beat you. We’d rule the kingdom side by side one day and, and.. Father I, I can’t do it!” The boy burst into tears and the king pulled him into his arms, stroking his hair.

“He knows, Oliver, he understands my boy.”

Oliver runs out of the room, never once looking back to the fragile boy in the bed who is most definitely not Tommy.

I’m sorry I failed to be your big brother Tommy, I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.

More hot tears trickled down his cheeks and Oliver wiped them away with his sleeve as more ran down his face.

I love you, Tommy.

The next time he’d see his brother would be in a glass coffin.


	2. Lay them to rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another death brings back old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for the wonderful reviews! They made my evening! I'm happy to see where this story goes. I hope you enjoy!

Oliver placed a single rose onto the chest of his betrothed as she lay in peace, on her deathbed. The rose's petals nearly as delicate as the woman in front of him. His index finger came to stroke her pale cheek, her light brown curls and he laid a final kiss to her forehead. This would be the last being to be lost at the hands of Merlyn, he was sure of it.

The sun lit his betrothed’s face, turning her brown hair slightly golden, reminding him of another. Where was that fair lady now? After Tommy she and her family disappeared, probably looking for a new suitor. She was a beautiful thing; she’d find a good man.

Hot tears ran down his face as he thought of his betrothed, Laurel. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl; whom he could unfortunately never love like he should. She died feeling inadequate for him and he would never forgive himself for not trying harder.

* * *

 

  ** _Thirteen years prior..._**

_The young prince died that night, with the last rumble of the storm; the prince took his final breath. The king and queen, usually composed and elegant, fell to their knees with grief. The sun broke through, the rays of sunbeam carried Thomas’ soul to heaven, where it belonged._

_The kingdom fell into a state of mourning after that, the king and queen dressed in black to mourn their youngest and Christmas was a quiet celebration with no ball or feast. The young, golden haired girl with the locket was never seen in the kingdom again two months after the prince’s elaborate funeral._

* * *

 

 

“Oliver, the king wants you in the throne room.” John Diggle, Oliver’s head knight and good friend informed Oliver, the man was a good fighter and had taught Oliver how to properly fight with a sword. John and his family had chambers of their own in the castle and Oliver adored the man’s little girl who ran around the castle carefree.

Oliver gave one last look to his betrothed and left the room without a word.

The throne room was more of a grand hall, with high ceilings, a grand crystal chandelier and a marble floor. Velvet curtains of crimson were pulled apart to reveal enormous French windows, numerous paintings and portraits covered the walls and at the very end of the room, two thrones embellished with precious jewels and a velvet cushion.

The king sat in the bigger throne, his wife next to him and holding his right hand. They were muttering a conversation to each other, and only when Moira noticed Oliver standing in front of them, did the king straighten.

 “Oliver, I know it’s a sore subject but we should talk about it, your betrothed has passed away and you’re to be king soon. You’ll need a bride to bring you heirs Oliver.”

Oliver’s heart sunk and a cold, stomach churning feeling hit him; he’d been comfortable with Laurel and now he’d have to choose a stranger to wed.

“Father, how will I find a bride, most respectable brides are already betrothed by now and I will not marry a child.”

Robert sighed, nodding his head, “Yes, I couldn’t make you marry a child but you won’t have to look further, we’ve found a suitable bride for you.”

“Father, I don’t even know who my bride is? Do I not get a say?”

“I don’t think you’ll be disappointed my son, we’ve brought the finest lady in all the land.”

“She could be conceited and selfish underneath father, I don’t know the lady!”

“Oliver you haven’t even met her, it’s only a small visit we ask Oliver, you’ll be surprised of how much you know of her.”

“When will the lady arrive?”

“Tomorrow morning, get your rest and revise your manners. She’s the finest.”

* * *

 

 

**_13 years prior...._ **

_Felicity hated her own kingdom, with no friends to play with and boring lessons all day. She didn't want to learn to be a lady; she wanted to do arithmetic and science all day. That’s why she was currently under a large oak table, reading a book on physics and hiding from her tutor._

_“Your majesty, if you do not appear at once I’ll have to inform your father, he won’t be best pleased.”_

_Felicity didn’t care, her father secretly adored her love for science and maths and she knew it. Her mother on the other hand would  not be best pleased, but her mother wasn’t the one being told so it didn’t matter._

_Her locket shifted against her collarbone and reminded her of her distant friends, peaceful Tommy in heaven and his kind brother Oliver. Oliver was the one to teach her the wonders of maths; he was a great teacher and patient, unlike her tutor. And Tommy, dear Tommy in the earth, what she wouldn't give to have him back, her betrothed was dead and she had no excuse to visit the Queen’s ever again._

* * *

Felicity resisted the urge to bite her nails as the carriage travelled along the scenic roads. The scent of pine filled her nostrils, calming her and reminding her of the days spent playing hide and seek in the pine gardens with her friends.

The Kingdom of Starling looked the same, the walls around the kingdom were more heavily guarded, and the gates still that shining silver. As she drew into the kingdom, a sense of nostalgia shook her and she had to heavily resist the urge to scream. This reminded her of her happy childhood and it taunted her, shook her to the core.

“Is it strange that I’ve never visited this kingdom?” Mused Iris, her lady-in waiting.

Iris was the same age as Felicity and her closest friend next to Caitlin, Iris was definitely beautiful, her dark hair and smooth brown skin made her absolutely irresistible and she could certainly lure a man to his death with her captivating dark brown eyes.

“No, it’s good; you wouldn’t have wanted to come here if you’d witnessed the history.”

“Felicity,” Iris started, taking her hands into hers to keep her from biting her nails, “all will be well, the king obviously likes you if he’s asked you back. It’s been a while since Tommy was buried. Leave him to rest.”

Felicity nodded, breathing out deeply and her fingers fumbled with her golden locket yet again.


	3. Lead the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnight strolls lead to more.

Flashes of a sickly Laurel on her deathbed and Lord Merlyn piercing her fragile body with his sword violated Oliver’s dreams. All he could see was the crimson running down her silk gown and then she vanished, replaced with a grave laden with beautiful flowers but none as beautiful as her.

Oliver tossed and turned in his restless sleep until he was awoken by the sounds of a carriage pulling up to the entrance, the fair lady his father talked about must have arrived. Should he take a look? He wondered, the silk sheets suddenly becoming too hot and the balcony looking rather good at the moment.

He rose from the bed, the sheets sliding off him as he walked to the balcony, opening the windows and stepping out. He was met by the sight of two women’s heads, one a dark, raven haired lady and the other a golden blonde. He suddenly couldn’t breathe as images of his brother, Laurel and Felicity flashed through his mind. Felicity, his beautiful blonde sweetheart, where was she now? All he knew was that the sight of her shade of blonde made Oliver feel sick to his stomach and for that moment, he much preferred the dark haired girl.

* * *

 

_ 3 years prior… _

_A flash of blonde caught his eye, in a sea of colour, there was her; baring the same golden mane as she did as a child. He sought her out, and found her out on the patio, staring at the gardens._

_“I knew you’d find me.”_

_Her voice was made of memories, painful ones, happy ones and beautiful ones. He’d never love a sound more than her voice. Her gown made her look delectable, her golden locket rested on her collarbone, the peach silk pf her gown made her look even softer, the lace made her older, womanly. He’d only ever thought of her as a childhood friend, now she was a beautiful lady, she’d grown up._

_“I promised I would.”_

_She sighed sadly, her shoulders dropping ever so slightly, she shook her head and her blonde curls followed and distracted him._

_“Promises can’t always be kept, ask your mother.”_

_He stands next to her, and looks down at her, yes she’s changed but she’s still Felicity. His Felicity._

_“Don’t ask my mother for advice, she betrothed me to Laurel.”_

_Felicity looks up at him with sad eyes; she tells him with her eyes what she wanted. He can’t bear to look at her face like that, it’s something he can’t fix and he wants to relieve his Felicity of her pain._

_“Felicity, please.”_

_“You have a sister now?”_

_She’s changed the subject, he’s glad. The heartbreak he’d felt just moments ago are now filled with adoration for his sister._

_“Yes, she’s wonderful, isn’t she?”_

_Felicity smiles, he hasn’t seen that in a long time and it’s beautiful, everything about her is. It lights up her eyes, making them appear like sapphires._

_“She’s quite something.” Felicity pauses and then suddenly her face changes, it grows sadder and his heart suddenly hurts._

_“Oliver, I’m leaving tomorrow.”_

_“But you’ve just arrived, Felicity why did you come if you weren’t staying?” She looks away, he tears back in her eyes and looks back again composting herself._

_“I’ve never hidden anything from you Oliver, that’s why I’m telling you this.”_

_“What’s wrong Felicity, please don’t cry.” He wipes a stray tear off her cheek and gently takes hold of her elbow._

_“I came to say goodbye, before your marriage Oliver. I won’t be attending your wedding, I couldn’t.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Because, it’s too hard, it’s selfish and insensitive but it’s just so very hard to watch you marry her.”_

_“What? Why?” She tries to pull away but Oliver pulls her back, “Felicity please, talk to me.”_

_“Because I love you.” A final tear rolls down her cheek before she clutches her locket and runs._

_And Oliver is too stunned to stop her._

* * *

 

The halls were still the same. Beautifully kept, polished marble, healthy flowers in expensive china vases, immaculate carpets and that sparkling chandelier still glistened like new.

“Felicity! Oh my word, aren’t you just a beauty? Where did you disappear off to, we’ve missed you dearly.” The usually reserved queen pulls her into a hug and Felicity gratefully accepts the warm welcome.

“Is this your lady in waiting you informed me about, goodness do all the girls in your kingdom look like you two?” Iris laughs good naturedly and accepts a kiss on the cheek from Moira.

“Oliver will be terribly pleased at the sight of you Felicity, it’s late, have you eaten?”

“Yes thank you, your majesty it’s so wonderful to see you again.”

“You might as well call me father Felicity, but you’re probably exhausted, Robin will show you to your chambers.”

“Thank you.”

A butler in a pristine uniform leads them through the familiar winding corridors and up several sets of stairs before he stops beside a large wooden door. He leaves and Iris and Felicity enter the chambers, the room smells of sweet perfumes and pine. The carpets are swept clean; a queen sized bed lies in the centre of the room with a beautiful cushion arrangement set out.  Candles and a dim light give a cosy feeling to such a luxurious suite. Iris says goodnight to Felicity and ventures into her room, leaving Felicity alone with her racing thoughts.

Felicity shook her head, and slipped on the mid-calf length ivory nightie and lit a bedside candle. She should have brought a book to read, something to distract her from the overwhelming nostalgia of her surroundings. She remembers playing hide and seek here once, when the rain was pouring from the heavens. Oliver had been seeking and spotted her but ignored her, knowing how much she enjoyed small victories, it was only when Tommy found her that she was caught.

A short stroll through the halls might ease her mind, Felicity thought, pulling on her cream slippers and venturing out of the chambers quietly with her bedside candle to guide her way.

* * *

 

The halls were dimly lit providing a soft evening glow, she could’ve left her candle in her room if she’d wanted. The further she walked, the more her mind eased, no longer was the castle a prison of happy, taunting memories but now it was a place of remembrance, the place which had shaped her into the woman she was today.

She walks by an open door to a familiar chamber; the feeling of eyes watching her caused her to stop in her tracks and turn around to face the culprit. Standing there, leaning against the balcony fence was her old love, childhood friend and potential husband, his Royal Highness Prince Oliver Queen.

He was so very tall, like the last time she’d set eyes on him however now, he’d grown stronger and she could see the strong lines of muscle in the candlelight. She wanted to pounce and run at the same time. His hair was cropped short, he’d grown stubble making him look no longer like the boy from her childhood but the man she’d dreamed of marrying.

“Felicity.” He breathed, a look of disbelief and awe present on his handsome face.

“Oliver.”

* * *

Oliver couldn't believe his eyes, standing in the doorway of his chambers was his beautiful Felicity in nothing but a thin white nightie. Her blonde mane glistened in the light of her candle, her eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Are you the woman my father called to meet me?" She nods, placing her candle on a nearby desk and stepping towards him.

His large hands come up to frame her soft face and the young woman leans into his touch. His right hand runs through her golden strands of hair and then he's wrapping his right arm around her body and pulling her in for a hug.

She breathes in his scent, pine and a scent distinctly associated with Oliver. Her small arms come around his neck and she has to tiptoe to cross her arms over and hug him properly. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle

Like they were meant to be.

 


End file.
